Ungrounded
by Ravished
Summary: Crowley's thoughts seemed to constantly tune into the same topic. He tried to blame the feeling on the needs of his meat-suit, but he knew that it had something to do with his hard-wiring. Ever since the late 70's he hadn't had a decent seeing to. Now his sex-drive is fully loaded and he has someone to tend to his needs.


Ungrounded

Crowley's thoughts seemed to constantly tune into the same topic. The urge seemed almost crippling, He tried to blame it on the needs of his meat-suit, but he knew that it had something to do with his hard-wiring. Ever since the late 70's he hadn't had a decent seeing to. At that time the punk movement was at an all-time high and sex had become its culture, one that he had no problem following in. Crowley suppressed his urge before being summoned to his new deal. He expected things to go swiftly but found his client to be an attractive brunette.

"What can I do you for, darlin'?" Crowley addressed the young woman.

"You're the crossroads demon?" A tint of surprise was expressed through her voice.

"I'm the king of the crossroads, but most importantly who are you?" Crowley corrected the unnamed woman.

"Kate...I expected you to be...I'm not sure...unattractive or something."

"Really?" Crowley didn't know whether to be offended or flattered.

"You're a demon so I guess I just imagined you as fitting the stereotype." Crowley's head tilted to right and he couldn't help but let a small smirk show.

"Okay back to the deal. Do you understand the terms?" Crowley brought himself back into the right mind-set.

"The Sealed with a kiss part." She admitted her pupils dilating over the sight of him.

"So what are you looking for?"

"I lost my job and have recently been evicted from my apartment."

"Are you looking for a place or money?"

"Either. I'd prefer money. I've never been one to settle down, it's too restricting."

"And you're willing to offer your soul for it?"

"Well there's no other way is there any other way?" She deliberately hinted to an option of a sexual nature with the flux in her tone.

Crowley couldn't resist the option that she was hinting at. He stepped forward and cupped the back of her neck as he brought her lips crashing into his own. Their lips locked for a few moments until she willingly allowed him access, his tongue instantly mingled with the tip of her own. She let out a small moan as she felt him fully pressed against her body. Crowley parted with the kiss and grabbed a hold of her hand. As much as he wanted to have her right there in the open, he had to be realistic; fucking on a gravel road wasn't on his list of priorities at the moment.

Without a warning she suddenly found herself to be in a large well-furnished bedroom. Crowley kept their hands tangled as he had come to like the feel of her skin against his own. In a swift movement their lips met again only to part as they frantically tried to rid one-another of clothing. Crowley managed to rid her of her top only to put himself into a slight rut as he tried desperately to understand how her bra strap worked. He came to a frustrated pause, and decided to rip the material apart while Kate unbuttoned his shirt swiftly.

"Oi" Crowley winced jokingly as her nails scrapped down his chest, as she tore his shirt off once she had undone every button.

"I guess that I should tend to it" Kate stated playing along but not directly referring to any body part.

Kate began to kiss a trail along the dark hairs on his chest to the strip down his abdomen. She began to fondle with his belt buckle until it sprang open with his aching dick trying desperately to escape the restraints of his tight fitting black boxer briefs. She teasingly took her time to rid him of his black trousers; she finally relieved him of his discomfort as she lowered herself to hip level with the strained bulge. Kate pulled him out which strangled a moan from Crowley's lips. After a few swift strokes she took him in her mouth, sucking him tightly.

Crowley couldn't bear the feeling any longer; he led her back up to eye level before swooping her into the wall with a slight thud. He lifted her thigh to rap around his hips. He led himself into entrance and thrusted slowly at first before he pounded harder. Her moans were matched by his as in-between kisses they struggled to maintain consciousness with the feel of bliss drowning them. He could feel her tightening so he pulled out immediately. The disappointment she expressed was evident.

"The bed?" Crowley asked with his husky voice full of excitement.

"I have one request..."

"Have at it then"

"You're demonic..."

"Yeah...What are you hinting at?" Both of their faces lit up with wide grins and the question went unanswered.

Crowley rested his hands on her ass as she hooked her other leg around his hip. He moaned deeply as he gained more access. He made his way to the bed levelling her weight against his hands. He quickly threw her onto the bed before sliding onto of the bed above her. She didn't give him time to gather a firm balance as she flipped him over and straddled his thigh.

An abrupt knock on the door separated them. Crowley quickly searched for his trousers before opening the door. No one was insight so Crowley brushed it off. He turned around to find Kate sprawled out naked along his bed. She stood once his eyes were locked with her body, and began to walk towards him. She pressed her hands against his chest and closed the gap between them, grinding herself against the crotch of his trousers.

"Stop with that" Crowley moaned to the response of a grin.

"And whys that" Kate asked feeling him firm against her.

"Because these trousers are cutting off my circulation." Crowley informed her pulling at the crotch.

"I can help you with that?" Kate didn't require any response as she saw the lust in his eyes.

She tugged at his trousers until they were at his knees. Crowley kicked them off uncertain of her new found intentions. He gathered a slight understanding of where this was leading, but he wouldn't be able to hold it any longer if she did. Instead he led her to the floor before releasing his arms from around her and settling a hand between her head and the hard surfaced floor. Kate thrusted her hips towards his hoping that he would get the hint. Crowley grinned at her persistence and gave her what she wanted. Crowley felt her tighten around him and gave in. Feeling beat he rolled off from above her and lay with his behind his head.

"That was amazing" Kate announced rolling to her side to look at him. Crowley smiled in agreement and wrapped an arm around her to hold her closer.

"I have a proposal. You need a place to stay and still want to feel ungrounded, how would you feel about staying here?"


End file.
